The materials most commonly used in the manufacture of lattice comprise slats or strips of timber. The use of timber for the making of lattice has proven to be labour intensive and expensive to paint and maintain. If the exposed surfaces of the timber lattice are not painted or in some other way protected, the appearance of the lattice becomes shabby and aesthetically unacceptable due to weathering.